With the development of technology, in order to meet people's requirements on various types of display devices such as an LCD in terms of aesthetics and usage, it has become a trend to narrow the frames of these display devices. For a display device such as an LCD, the gate driving circuit (GOA) is an important factor affecting the size of the frame of the display device. The existing gate driving circuit typically includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, each of which outputs a scanning signal for driving a row of pixel switches. However, such a gate driving circuit generally includes a large number of shift registers, accordingly, the number of switching devices included and the number of signal lines are also large, which is detrimental to narrowing for the frame of the display device.